Joey Fatone
| died = | hometown = Brooklyn, New York | knownfor = *NSYNC Singer & Actor | season = Dancing with the Stars 4 Dancing with the Stars 15 | partner = Kym Johnson | place = 4: 2 15: 12 | highestscore = 4: 30 (Jive, Foxtrot, Freestyle & Tango) 15: 22.5 (Quickstep) | lowestscore = 4: 24 (Cha-Cha-Cha, Quickstep & Tango) 15: 20.5 (Cha-Cha-Cha) | averagescore = 4: 27.5 15: 21.5 }} Joseph Anthony "Joey" Fatone Jr. is a celebrity from Season 4 and Season 15 of Dancing with the Stars. Early Life and Education Fatone was born in Brooklyn, New York City, to an Italian-American family, and was raised in Bensonhurst. He attended Joseph B. Cavallaro J.H.S. (I.S. 281) located at 8787 24th Avenue, Brooklyn. He is the son of Phyllis and actor and musician Joseph Anthony Fatone, Sr. He has two older siblings, Janine and Steven. At thirteen years, Fatone and his family moved to Orlando, Florida. There, Fatone attended and graduated from Dr. Phillips High School. During High school Fatone would go by the name P.J. and would perform singing Valentines to raise money for his school's glee club. Reportedly, at his graduation, Fatone sang a rendition of "The Star Spangled Banner", celebrated as a precursor to his future success. Career Before becoming famous, Fatone appeared as a contestant on the classic Nickelodeon game show Nick Arcade. However, Fatone and his partner on that episode did not proceed to the bonus round because of buzzing in and answering a question about Abraham Lincoln incorrectly. After high school, Fatone worked as a performer at Universal Studios in Orlando, where he played "Wolfie" in Beetlejuice's GraveYard Revue. *NSYNC In the summer of 1995, after befriending fellow Universal Studios stage performer, Chris Kirkpatrick, who was singing in a doo-wop group, he became the fourth member along with Justin Timberlake and JC Chasez. Then Lance Bass was added to the group that would become *NSYNC. In 2001, Fatone co-starred with *NSYNC bandmate Lance Bass in the Miramax film On the Line, He guest starred with *NSYNC on a 2001 episode of The Simpsons episode "New Kids on the Blecch" and also did voice work with Bass on the same episodes of Disney's Kim Possible and Adult Swim's Robot Chicken. Post *NSYNC Career Fatone performed in the 2002 dramatic comedy motion picture My Big Fat Greek Wedding as Toula's cousin Angelo, appeared in the show My Big Fat Greek Life, and acted in the critically acclaimed movie The Cooler. He has had minor roles in the experimental film, Red Riding Hood, and in Homie Spumoni, alongside Jamie-Lynn Sigler. Fatone has also been on Broadway performing leads in Rent and in a revival of Little Shop of Horrors. Fatone hosted NBC's The Singing Bee as well as the Australian version of the show on Nine Network. It was announced 21 August 2007 that Fatone, along with Lisa Rinna, would be replacing Joan Rivers and Melissa Rivers as hosts of TV Guide's red carpet pre-shows for the 2007–2008 season. His hosting duties with TV Guide continued for the 2008–2009 season. Fatone was also in an episode of Hannah Montana as a restaurant owner named Joey Vitolo who used to be a baseball player and forces Hannah to sing in order to get a replacement signed ball for her brother. He was also the "ringmaster" for the NBC celebrity reality series Celebrity Circus, which was based on the Australian version. On 30 November 2007, he participated in the taping of the 2007 Walt Disney World Christmas Day Parade inside the Magic Kingdom at Disney World in Orlando, Florida. On 22 May 2010, Fatone starred as a baseball player in an episode of Imagination Movers on the Disney Channel. From 6 to 18 July 2010, Fatone played Franz Liebkind, the comedic Nazi soldier, in the musical The Producers at the Pittsburgh Benedum Center. He has appeared as a voice actor in several episodes of Robot Chicken, starring as himself in a kung fu skit called "Enter the Fat One" and then in the show's Star Wars episode. In the twelfth season of Family Feud in 2010, Fatone became the announcer with Steve Harvey as the host for that season. In 2011, he started hosting the Live Well Network series My Family Recipe Rocks. In the same year he was in a horror film called Inkubus. In January 2012, he was one of eight celebrities participating in the Food Network reality series Rachael vs. Guy: Celebrity Cook-Off. In week 6 he was eliminated, but he won $5000 for his charity, the Fatone Family Foundation. He also hosted the Las Vegas show The Price Is Right at Bally's Las Vegas, as a celebrity guest host. Joey Fatone can be seen regularly on stage singing with Steel Panther at West Hollywood House of Blues. From May to June 2013, he played Bert in the Pittsburgh CLO production of 42nd Street. In February 2014, he made a guest appearance on the hidden camera show Impractical Jokers, standing in for one of the show's stars, Brian Quinn, during a challenge. In April 2014, Fatone began hosting the Food Network cooking competition Rewrapped, where chefs must try to recreate classic snack foods, then create new dishes using said snack food. In August 2014 Fatone hosted the new family reality series, Parents Just Don't Understand, seen on the Hub Network, which was later re-branded as Discovery Family. In 2015, Fatone made a couple of appearances as himself in The Jack and Triumph Show. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling On 18 October 2009, Fatone attended the TNA Wrestling's biggest annual pay-per-view event TNA Bound for Glory and co-hosted the live pre-show alongside Jeremy Borash. This was not the first time Fatone has been linked to TNA as he has been spotted at Universal Orlando where TNA tapes their weekly television program. NSYNC Performance On 25 August 2013, the members of NSYNC regrouped for a one-off performance at the 2013 MTV Video Music Awards. They performed a medley of "Girlfriend" and "Bye Bye Bye". After the performance, Lance Bass said that the group does not have plans at the moment for a reunion tour or new music. Personal Life On 9 September 2004, Fatone married his on-and-off girlfriend of ten years, Kelly Baldwin. The ceremony took place in Oheka Castle on Long Island, New York and was attended by all of Fatone's bandmates. Fatone and his wife have two daughters, Brianna, born 21 March 2001, and Kloey Alexandra, born 11 January 2010. Fatone's best friend, Lance Bass, is godfather to Brianna and Kloey. Dancing with the Stars 4 On 1 February 2007, the ABC television network announced that Fatone would participate in Season 4 of the American version of Dancing with the Stars, which debuted 19 March 2007. He competed with professional partner Kym Johnson. He placed second, losing the mirrorball to Apolo Anton Ohno and Julianne Hough. Scores Dancing with the Stars 15 Fatone participated again in the 15th season of Dancing with the Stars for a second chance to win a Mirrorball Trophy, again dancing with Kym Johnson. They were the second couple eliminated. Scores Dancing with the Stars at Sea In February 2013, Fatone appeared on Holland America Line's "Dancing With the Stars At Sea", aboard MS Eurodam. He returned to Dancing with the Stars at Sea on Holland America Line's MS Nieuw Amsterdam in January 2014 alongside co-star. He was paired with Lacey Schwimmer and appeared alongside Mark Ballas, Sabrina Bryan, and a dance ensemble. Unlike the TV show, however, this was not a competition and there were no eliminations. Dancing with the Stars 27 In Week 4 of Season 27, John Schneider and Emma Slater selected Joey to dance with them in their trio Argentine Tango. Dancing with the Stars 28 In Season 28 Joey returned as a guest judge for Boy Band and Girl Group Night in Week 9. Trivia * During Season 4, Joey (along with Apolo Anton Ohno) set a record for perfect scores in a season with five. * His fellow bandmate from NSYNC, Lance Bass, made it to the finals of Season 7, finishing in third place. * Though he had competed twice, Joey hadn't done a trio dance until he returned to dance with John and Emma in Season 27. Trios hadn't been introduced in Season 4, and he was eliminated before the trio round in Season 15. Gallery Joey-Kym-Season4.jpg Joey-Kym-Promo4.jpg Joey-Kym-Promo4-1.jpg Joey_Fatone_15.jpeg Dwts 27 john emma joey instagram 20181014.jpg Dwts 27 week 4 john emma argentine.jpg dwts 27 week 4 john emma joey 1.jpg dwts 27 week 4 john emma joey 2.jpg dwts 27 week 4 john emma joey 3.jpg dwts 27 week 4 john emma joey 4.jpg dwts 27 week 4 john emma joey 5.jpg dwts 27 week 4 john emma joey 6.jpg Dwts 28 week 8 joey instagram 11 6.jpg Dwts 28 week 9 open 4.jpg Dwts 28 week 9 james emma jive judges.jpg Dwts 28 week 9 sean jenna argentine 2.jpg Dwts 28 week 9 sean jenna argentine 4.jpg Dwts 28 week 9 lauren gleb quickstep judges.jpg Dwts 28 week 9 kel witney paso judges.jpg Dwts 28 week 9 sean jenna foxtrot judges.jpg Dwts 28 week 9 judges 1.jpg Dwts 28 week 9 judges 2.jpg Dwts 28 week 9 judges 3.jpg Dwts 28 week 9 judges 4.jpg Dwts 28 week 9 judges 5.jpg Dwts 28 week 9 judges 6.jpg Dwts 28 week 9 judges 7.jpg Dwts 28 week 9 joey.jpg Dwts 28 week 9 joey 2.jpg Dwts 28 week 9 joey 3.jpg Dwts 28 week 9 joey cheryl.jpg Dwts 28 week 9 joey cheryl 2.jpg Dwts 28 week 9 joey keo alan.jpg Dwts 28 week 9 joey keo.jpg Dwts 28 week 9 joey bruno inaba.jpg Dwts 28 week 9 joey bruno inaba 2.jpg Dwts 28 week 9 joey inaba.jpg Dwts 28 week 9 joey inaba 2.jpg Dwts 28 week 9 joey sean.jpg Dwts 28 week 9 joey instagram 11 12.jpg Dwts 28 week 9 joey instagram 11 13.jpg Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:Season 4 contestants Category:Season 15 contestants Category:Singers Category:Actors Category:Runners-up Category:Guest judges